La chica del lobo
by ShangsuLiaris
Summary: ¿Qué mejor para después de un examen que unos ojos inteligentes pero discretos? la chica que apenas ve en clase y descubre que es dueña de un lobo ¡UN LOBO! Hiccup x lectora.


La chica del lobo.

¿Qué mejor para después de un examen que unos ojos inteligentes pero discretos? la chica que apenas ve en clase y descubre que es dueña de un lobo ¡UN LOBO!

Hiccup x lectora.

En las líneas donde va el nombre pon el tuyo.

El sol brillaba, las nubes volaban con flojera pasmosa en el azulado firmamento, había presentado un examen de teoría física avanzada con una facilidad que hasta el docente hallaría sospechosa de no ser porque conocía (de años cabe aclarar) al siempre honesto y sarcástico adolescente genio que le entregaba su hoja de respuestas a los pocos minutos de haber empezado el tiempo para contestarlo.

Hipo Horrendo Haddock Abadejo, estudiante prodigio.

Alguien en el más allá lo odiaba a muerte, de eso estaba seguro.

Era un bello y perfecto día para ser golpeado por la bola de cuatro insufribles semihumanos con sobredosis de testosterona y esteroides que indiscriminadamente inyectaban en sus cuerpos toscos aquellos entes que se hacían pasar por "estudiantes" de bachillerato, cabe aclarar, los más brutos y excepcional ejemplo del retroceso de la evolución humana a seres puramente imbéciles.

— valla, valla, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? — profirió un ejemplo físico de la idiotez.

— Ni tengo dinero ni almuerzo para que me quiten — soltó con hastío el ojiverde.

El castaño ojiverde tenía una expresión clara de fastidio, no dejándose amedrentar por la bola de cuatro bravucones que fácilmente pasarían por jabalíes en un zoológico los cuales por cierto tenían roda la pinta de querer su entretenimiento preferido: agredir de toda forma posible al increíblemente listo muchacho.

— lástima, entonces tendremos que conformarnos con sólo golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente — dijo uno de ellos causando en sus compinches las sonrisas maliciosas que siempre auguraban dolor inclemente a quien tuvieran en frente.

Porque si, siempre iban en grupo de tras de uno que fuera sólo y pareciera débil.

Pero lo que ninguno se esperó fuera que justo detrás de ellos pasará también una chica que aunque vestía con pantalón de mezclilla sudadera y tenis, en definitiva era guapa.

Y ¿Cómo no? Uno de los jabalíes quiso tirársela.

— oye nena, porque no viernes conmigo y cogemos, seguro que este macho te saca aullidos perra —

Como la chica sólo iba de paso un poco cerca del grupo de bravucones simplemente ignoró al grotesco intento de humano.

— ¡QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO PERRA! — grito colérico directo a tomar por la fuerza a aquella muchachita delgada de pelo castaño y curiosamente ojiverde.

Pero apenas iba a tomarla del brazo cuando unas fauces le aferraron fieramente el brazo con que se disponía a sujetar a la chica.

Dichas fauces repletas de colmillos blancos afilados le cortaban las venas cual cuchillo en mantequilla, dejando salir a borbotones el indispensable fluido rojo de su cauce natural.

El dolor fue indescriptible.

Los colmillos de blanco marfil afilado le llegaban hasta el hueso apenas comenzando a encajarse en él, cuando ella dio la indicación a su guardián de soltarle. (Que no fueron ni dos minutos, de hecho, no era cruel).

Joban, como se llama el chico que casi pierde la mano por un sólo mordisco chillaba echó bolita en el suelo de cemento de aquella callejuela, intentando sujetar lo que le quedaba de mano.

Un enorme lobo negro con sólo un poco de sangre en el hocico y el semblante calmo pero alerta se mantenía al lado de la chica en son de protección, dejándoles en claro a esos jabalíes que nadie le tocaba un pelo castaño a su protegida.

Los otros tres al ver el resultado del atrevido movimiento de Joban salieron por patas, dejando a su suerte al rezagado y herido muchacho.

— ¿Estás bien Hipo? — le preguntó con sinceridad, pues ella desde hace algún tiempo que le echó su taco de ojo al guapo y sarcástico genio adolescente.

— Si, lo estoy. — aunque algo seco y osco, agradecía de corazón que ella interviniese.

— Por cierto. ¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamó? — una ceja alzada acompañaba el tono de duda y cautela que uso pues ella en todo momento mantenía su semblante calmó pero alerta.

Exactamente igual al lobo negro que acompañaba a la fémina.

— Eres quien se sienta a un lado mío en varias clases, y no es difícil recordar tu nombre y rostro —

Aunque era cierto, no le dijo toda la verdad, como que gustaba de él.

— Tu eres {======} ¿verdad? — hasta ahora la recordaba, ella también es una de las mejores estudiantes e incluso chica genio, razón por la cual los profes nunca los dejaban juntos en ningún equipo ni por error, pues temían a que sorpresa les darían ellos dos.

Los profes temían ser humillados por los genios castaños.

— Sí, soy yo — una sonrisa taimada se asomó por las femeninas comisuras de sus labios, feliz que el chico de quien gustaba se acordara de su nombre.

Afortunadamente, sabía disimular y no andar chillando como las molestas fangirls…

— Ya que por hoy se pasó el trago amargo, ¿Qué tal que vayamos a tomar algo? — sugirió con sencillez ella pues quería pasar algo de tiempo con él.

— Me parece bien. ¿Crees que tu guardaespaldas se moleste si me acerco a ti? — él ya se había relajado pese a los aún resonantes chillidos de Joban a unos pocos metros de ellos, pero quería saberse con el permiso del can.

Ella no le tuvo que contestar nada, pues el lobo al sentirse aludido fue hasta el castaño ojiverde y le lamió la mano, para en seguida regresar a su puesto de vigía al lado de la castaña.

Un sólo lengüetazo amistoso, pues era lobo, no caniche de abuela.

— Puedes tomar eso como un si — le sonrió amistosa {====} que no por nada tenía un fuerte lazo con el can.

— Bien, y… ¿Qué quieres tomar? — Hipo se hacerlo de manera amistosa a la dueña del lobo, invitándola a ir a su paso hacia cualquier parte lejos del desconsolado y herido Joban.

Ni hacía falta decir que ninguno se molestaría en mover un dedo a favor de él cuando minutos antes este mismo quiso tirársela a una y golpear al otro.

Amabilidad y benevolencia le mostraban al no hacer nada con su existencia de por sí ya maltrecha.

— ¿Qué tal un café? Conozco un buen local no muy lejos de aquí, el dueño es amable y me deja entrar con mi amigo porque le debe una buena — relato con una sonrisa bailando en su comisura izquierda, ya que no era para menos el escándalo por los pobres idiotas que amenazaron al gentil tendero. Con ella en medio…

 _Casi_ sintió lastima… _casi._

— ¿Así como a mi hace un momento con esos jabalíes? — preguntó con diversión y una sonrisa sardónica al acordarse de los intentos mal fallidos de humanos. No le era difícil imaginárselo, pues lo vivió de primera mano…

— Puedes estar seguro de que si — ella también tenía una sonrisa sardónica al acordarse de los pobres de hace apenas unos minutos…

— Pues un café será My Lady — ahora su sonrisa pasó a ser sólo alegre, sin sarcasmo ni nada más.

— Buena elección My Lord, no se arrepentirá — ella también sonreía alegre.

— Y como agradecimiento, permítame ser yo quien le invite su bebida My Lady — se reverencio un poco sin llegar a ser ni por asomo burlón.

Un poco coqueto le había sonreído de lado.

¿Qué querían?

La muchacha era guapa, inteligente, interesante…

… y quería saber que tantas más cosas…

Después de todo, solo se vive una vez ¿no?

Por primera vez en sus vidas, agradecieron mentalmente la existencia de jabalíes humanos con sobredosis de esteroides sin cerebro.

Ese día comenzó una curiosa amistad, que más temprano que tarde llegaría a ser más.


End file.
